


Waking up to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Ladder 49 (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy and jack Drabble





	Waking up to me

“I’m happy here”Jack said to Tommy

“Well that makes two of us”Tommy leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to his lovers lips 

“You’re a very pretty sight for sore eyes”Jack tells him 

“I try to be”Tommy replies 

“Keep it up”Jack told him 

“You just like waking up to me”Tommy replies 

“Hmm that’s also true”Jack said kissing him repeatedly


End file.
